Corporate Nation of Tiger Heavy Industries
Tiger is no longer a faction as I finally got around to officially leaving the game, ignore all this information. Leaving it up for, well I don't know why I left the whole thing behind, an archive I guess. With FP probably dying, pretty much leaving Source as a whole behind. While I was never a big player at all in any of my attempts, it was fun to follow. Have a good one my dudes, and hopefully ESP Wars keeps going no matter where FP ends up. General Information A corporate nation that strives to be a large, successful Business and Nation. Hoping to bring both together in what both the founder and his son see as the future. A world of corporate nations. Business is what they know, and they feel they could rise to be quite powerful in such a world. Run by the Prime Minister, who doubles as the CEO of the main Tiger Heavy Industries business, and a board of directors known as The Circle. All facets of life are run as a business. This seems to be doing the nation well. Historical Timeline *Early 1990s- After the fall of the Soviet Union, Artem Tretyakov founded Tiger International. The business focused mainly in computers at first. The company performs very well, and is one of the earliest major successes of Post Soviet Russia. They are able to buy out companies in the international market, allowing their influence to grow. Artem always had plans to bring the Corporate Nation to life. He was always one with a head for business. He wanted to turn that into power and influence, and the fall of the Soviet Union allowed him this chance. He began plans with his associates, many whom he met as Tiger International bought out comapnies from all around the world. His plan was simple. A corporate nation to lead the way to a world of corporate nations. *1995- Artem's son, Ilya, leaves to see the world. Artem continues with the ambitious goal of the world's first true Corporate Nation. Playing into the corrupt underside of Businesses and Governments, Artem renames Tiger International as Tiger Heavy Industries, focusing on Military production. The produced goods went hand in hand with the monetary bribes, helping open the door to the nation's birth. *1997- The Corporate Nation is born. Officially titled Corporate Nation of Tiger Heavy Industries, they secure the perimiter of St. Petersburg. Allowing the citizens to remain citizens of Russia and the new nation. Artem appoints his closest associates onto what he calls The Circle. He then takes his position as Prime Minister, also remaining CEO. Pushes for English as the official language begin. Artem sees English as the best language as it is the closest to a global language. Russian remains taught, and while not officially, it is essentially the second language. *1998- The government forms the Armed Forces of Tiger. A president is elected to oversee the affairs of the armed forces, being voted in by The Circle, who also oversees the president's actions, as does the Prime Minister, Artem. The indentity of the first President is kept secret. Conscription begins. Any man who cannot hold down a job that provides a good service for the nation is eligable to be conscripted. *1999- Tiger Heavy Industries sends soldiers into battle alongside Russian troops in the Second Chechen War. Earning more favor with the Russian Government. Troops serve alongside until May, 2000. *2001- Tiger Heavy Industries expand their land along the countryside around St. Petersburg. This is the last time currently that Tiger Heavy Industries expands their territory. *2005- The nation begins projects relating to Soldiers for Hire. Not wanting to drain their own reserves of troops, they try to figure out the best way to build up an expendable force. It is deemed to be not worth the costs of extensive research, and is shelved in favor of typical military spending. *2006-2014- The Nation runs as intended, growing quite prosperious. Immigration of promising, well screened men and women who could be a great help to the nation help to bolster their reserve of fantastic workers. Ilya, the son of Artem returns home, and secures a high position in the main company, as his father begins to train him as his successor. *2015- Artem retires, and an election is held among The Circle. Out of many candidates, they unsuprisingly picked Ilya to take over. Ilya brought in new blood to the Circle, as many of them were aging and retiring. Ilya sees himself as one to continue his father's mission of a world full of Corporate Nations. The nation is run mostly the same, though dissenters begin to go missing a few months into Ilya's reign. While nothing is ever proven, some speculate human experimentation, if not at the very least, horrid prison conditions. The unknown President of Armed Forces passes away, and elections are held. Vincent wins these elections, an immigrant from the United States, Ilya vouched for his tactical strategies, not to mention his service to Tiger's Armed forces, which he joined upon returning to the nation with Ilya years ago. The Circle, whose seats are now filled with Ilya's picks entirely agree and he is given the position. *2017- Border Security is hightened in the nation. While recorded Illegal entry numbers are low, Tiger does not want to take chances. Soldiers are sent out to a few key outposts spread across their border. *July 16th, 2018- Increasing troubles in Syria cause Ilya to fear the potential of refugees who are actually terrorists and setting up a terrorist cell in the nation. He calls on Vincent to begin increasing the presence of Tiger Armed Forces on the border. The nation goes from a few outposts, to quite a lot. *August 3rd, 2018- Mysterious men set up within Tiger territory. Tiger sends out forces ready to strike, but are trying to establish a connection with them before launching an attack. Faction Relations None yet Units Tiger Fighters: *These are the bulk of the Tiger Armed Forces. Men from the nation who either volunteer or are conscripted due to being unable to provide anything of value to the Corporate Nation. The highest ranking members of this force can be found with their distinctive Black uniform. They are seen as the best of the best of the Armed Forces. Locations *St Petersburg- Central Headquarters and Captial City of the Corporate Nation. The government is housed here, and the nation counts heavily on it. They keep the city well defended. It also brings in tourists, which helps provide some profit. Gallery tigernewdudes.jpg|Tiger Fighters tigernewdudes1.jpg|Two Tiger Fighters and Vincent ilyavincent.png|Prime Minister Ilya with Vincent TigerHeavyIndustriesLogo.png|Their Logo Category:Factions Category:Inactive Factions Category:V7 Factions Category:V8 Factions